Snapshots and Drabble - Filia Nigrum Luna
A collection of bits and pieces of stories or just little pointless paragraphs featuring League of Legends, OC's of my own making, anime, and a range of other things. Bloodstained Grounds *League of Legends: Shen, Akali *Warnings: None "It is so still…" Melancholy words faded into the black of the night, slipping into velvet oblivion. Small torches were littered about the land known as Summoners Rift, allowing a small glimpse into the distance. Shen, the Eye of Twilight stood at the blue summoning platform, unmoving under a moonless sky, any stars blotted out by large rolling clouds. Akali tilted her head a slight degree, looking at the fellow Kinkou ninja beside her. He was neutral as always. She couldn't help but imagine dread lacing the features hidden by his mask. The features that were haunted by the vision of a loved one falling to what he thought was a comrade. Falling into stillness, while the other fell to darkness. Life *League of Legends: Malzahar *Warnings: None What was mortality? Malzahar could barely remember. The absolute need to breathe and eat and sleep? It was simply weakness in the eyes of the seer, eyes tainted by the Void. The eyes of a future overlord. Requiem *Original Character: Eli *Warnings: Blood She was broken. Her wings twitched as they drooped, the tips touching the ground, the blackness contrasting with the ice and snow she stood upon. Wings that once blended with the ice. The small droplets rolled off of Eli's wings to the ground where they joined the glittering ice. Followed by droplets of blood that trailed down her pale cheeks. She cried blood from those black eyes, the only color being the flaming amber irises that had seen the hundreds of innocent people fall at her hands. Eyes that had roamed the bodies of her many lovers even though she knew it to be a sin when married. Those sins had been her blissful downfall. Now she had to pay the price. If Only *Original Character/s: Eli, Lucien *Warnings: Blood Eli slowly unfurled her once beautiful wings, now black and tattered much like Lucien's. Her now black hair waved in the wind, her eyes black with piercing amber irises, skin as pale as alabaster. Lucien looked at her in horror. "E-Eli… How are you alive? You were damned to purgatory, beyond Hell... It took me over five hundred years just to escape from there! H-How? You're f-fallen." he stammered in disbelief. Eli reached out to him, but Lucien grabbed her wrist before she could make contact. "I wanted to find you again. I couldn't stand it anymore, it hurt! Being hunted day after day in an eternal night of pain! Don't act so surprised, Lucien… I got what I deserved. You're more pure than I ever was. You were manipulated and sin was forced upon you, but I…" She trailed off into a pause. "You're the better half of me. And you can still repent. I won't stand here and watch you be an exile your whole life for something you weren't responsible for." "I've killed hundreds, Eli!" "As have I! You've lost your family so many times... It's why I came back! I didn't want you to lose it again." - Blood splattered from her mouth as her eyes flew open, taking in the endless lands of Purgatory. Where the hunters were hunted by the very things they hunt in an endless cycle. Eli screamed, tears of scarlet dripping from her eyes wishing what she imagined was real. But there was only pain. Endless pain. Eternal life. Snow *Original Character/s: Eli, Connor *Warnings: None Precious Life *League of Legends: Riven, Talon *Warnings: None A sigh parted Talon's lips as the first drops of rain began to fall from the dark Noxian sky. The wall against his back was cold and damp, but the cape of leather and blades kept it from soaking him. Noxus was always livelier at night, and come morning, fresh bodies would almost always litter the streets and city moats. "Talon?" A female voice reached the assassin's ears and he looked up, hood concealing his eyes. The silver hair was a give away. "Riven? You shouldn't be out at this time. You're a fugitive." Talon said, tilting his head. "I'm sure if I can siege Ionia, I can handle my homeland." she replied. Talon noticed she kept her hands close to her person, she caught him watching and carefully showed she held a kitten in her grasp. The creature mewed, sounding so small. It's fur was a soft grey in color and messy, yet it sat content in the warmth of Riven's care. Talon hummed. "The last of a litter… the rest were lost." she mumbled. "A fighter." "Like yourself." You're My Almost Huntress *League of Legends: Vladimir x Vayne *Warnings: None Vladimir hummed softly, cradling Vayne's head against his shoulder where she soon dozed off. He looked over his other shoulder at the doors that lead back into the venue where many of his fellow champions had gathered for a ball of sorts, then looked down at the woman in his embrace. The moon cast long shadows and illuminated the pair beneath the starry sky above the institution. Vayne was still in her black dress, the only movement coming from her chest which slowly rose and fell as she breathed. The hemomancer pressed his ice cold lips to her forehead. "At last." he murmured. Unbeknownst to Vladimir, Vayne's lips twitched into a small smile of contentment. Upon a Breeze *League of Legends: Riven, Yasuo *Warnings: Blood, violence If I Had Watched You Die *League of Legends, Original Character: Zed, Ellie *Warnings: Blood Warm sticky blood splattered across Ellie's face as she felt her back hit the cold wall behind, a shrill scream of terror emerging from her lips. Though she wasn't touched. Three heavy thuds alerted her and she opened her eyes, brushing some of her soaked white hair out of the way so she could see. She could make out a tall figure in the dark alleyway, and when her eyes met the glowing red ones of Zed's, a sense of relief but also dread forced her blood to run cold. She swallowed nervously as thunder rippled through the sky and the ninja tilted his head. "Z-Zed how d-did you know where I was?" she stammered, standing with the aid of the wall, legs shaking in both fear and the cold. Luck." he replied, deep voice retaining the edge of a predator. Then everything went fuzzy. - Another scream, but this time it was one that couldn't be helped. As three men ran off, the body of a woman no older than twenty hit the ground with a sickening crack. Blood seeped through her hair and spread until it corrupted the puddles of rain in the alley. - "Zed? Sweetie? Snap out of it!" The ninja squinted and shook his head clear, looking up at the same woman. Ellie frowned and placed her hands steadily on his shoulders. He suddenly throw his arms around her and pulled her down into his embrace. "Thank heavens you're alive." "W-What? Why wouldn't I be?" Are You But My Master? *Original Character: Kiara *Warnings: None I've watched you work almost every day since the near dawn of time now. Watched every little grain of sand swirl about under your influence, heard every tick of the second hand you flawlessly command. And here I am. Just one servant among countless others. Is that all I am? Honestly Love, I Crave You *Original Character/s: Eli, Khali *Warnings: Language, mature content A low hiss and an amused giggle split the cool air of the clearing. Eli struggled against Khali's grip, who had the angel pinned down by the wrists as well as her own weight upon her torso. The succubus grinned at Eli's futile attempt, her dusty red eyes glowing in spite. "You slut let me go!" she snarled. "Why should I? You didn't seem to mind last time I caught you in my web." Khali quipped as she bent down to inspect the angel, silver hair tickling Eli's face as she did. "You damn well drugged me." Khali purred as she reached Eli's neck, brushing her lips along the other female's jawline before trailing her tongue along her jugular. Eli jerked her head away from the action, a growl rippling from her throat. "Oh Eli. The things you make me do." "I'm not yours to play with." The succubus silenced Eli with a kiss, the silver haired seductress pressing her lips to the others. Eli cried out in rage, albiet muffled by the kiss. Khali parted, a smug look on her face as Eli's fangs protruded. "Bold words for someone who cheated on her husband. Twice." "I'm nothing like you." "We'll see. After all, you can't deny you didn't enjoy it. You're as much of a whore as I it seems. Jack and Lucien? I'm surprised Connor still loves you." Eli hissed menacingly, her beautiful features taking on a demonic look. "Not my fault Lucien and I are mated." "It's your fault you let it happen. Oh yes, there's ways. Plus I bet I could get under his skin and into his bed sooner or later." Eli's hands clenched, digging into the dirt beneath. "Don't. You. Dare." Khali grinned. "Or what?" "I'll end you! I'll send you back to Hell!" she spat. Your Screams Are Music *League of Legends: Thresh, Sona *Warnings:Torture Outsider *League of Legends, Original Character: Malzahar, Arianna *Warnings: None Timeless *League of Legends: Kassadin, Malzahar *Warnings: Blood "That... hurt." "Silence yourself you thrall! You'll never have me." Malzahar grinned weakly, trying to prop himself up against the cold rocks behind him, blood beginning to stain his robes. He tore his gaze from the ground and stared up the purple blade held to his face at the void walker with zeal. "Don't prolong... the inevitable, Kassadin. One day... One day the void will take you... One day... Just as it took me. Then we will be together forever. Together we will suffer." The seer grinned wider, his icy blue eyes glowing brighter. "Just like she did... before she became mine." he reached up and grabbed the edge of the blade. "Soon... you will be mine... forever." The sound of a blade tearing through flesh, and the prophet fell to his side. Kassadin narrowed his eyes as he turned and walked away, the void blade vanishing into the small gauntlet on his wrist. "I'll never belong to someone like you." As Kassadin vanished, Malzahar opened his eyes, the grin returning to his face. Of Plants and Revenge *League of Legends: Zyra, Varus *Warnings: None Just a Little Stockholm Syndrome *League of Legends: Thresh x Sona *Warnings: None The pauses between each speaker were long and awkward, the pair simply couldn't find a reason to talk. Sona sighed softly and turned around, sitting against the bars that separated her from freedom. "Why have you imprisoned me, warden?" "Why haven't you asked for freedom?" Silence fell again. "I… I don't want to leave." Thresh gave a soft noise of mild surprise, turning his head to look at Sona over his shoulder where she sat innocently. The warden frowned for a moment. "Why would you want to be around a monster such as myself, Sona?" he asked forcefully. "Why are you the only one able to hear me?" A Night in Lexington *Assassin's Creed III: Connor, Eleanor Mallow *Warnings: Blood, gore Eleanor seethed as the blood spread through her uniform, the red staining even darker. Her chocolate brown hair was in tatters, and Connor somehow managed to stay unharmed. Somehow. He carried her quickly, back to the abandoned barn they were staying in that night. The night was quiet now, apart from the cry of pain Eleanor gave when she was shifted too harshly. The air was cold and bloody from the fight previous. Connor set the young Templar down on a bed of hay in the corner, lit by soft moonlight, where she fell onto her back instantly, blood slowly overtaking her uniform. She curled up into a ball as Connor rummaged through the saddlebags looking for what he needed. He sent a quick glance over his shoulder at her. "Eleanor don't curl up, you need to stay on your back. Please." It sounded almost like a plea. The young British ex-soldier cried out in agony but did as she was asked. Connor returned to her side with what he needed and yanked up her sleeve revealing not a cut, but a long rip through her skin and flesh, small flecks of what was once a bullet lodged throughout to the bone. Eleanor winced as he held her arm. "Connor what the hell is it… get it out.. NOW!" she hissed. The assassin muttered something in an unfamiliar tongue. "Eleanor, its lead. This will hurt you" he mumbled. "I don't care. Get it out!" Connor looked at her as she closed her eyes. "Damn those soldiers." My Sister *League of Legends: Morgana, Kayle *Warnings: None Eclipse *League of Legends: Diana, Leona *Warnings: None The Good Half or Bad? *League of Legends, Original Character: Nocturne x Arianna *Warnings: Mild explicit content in flashback Shadows and Decisions *League of Legends, Original Character: Zed x Ellie *Warnings: None Helpless *League of Legends, Original Character: Ellie, Zed, Nocturne *Warnings: Blood Ellie trembled, not daring to move. She now stared up at the canopy of the bed, blood from her wound now pooling where it left a dark stain on the black bed covers. Ellie heaved a massive sob, it shattering through her sore body, Zed still motionless on the cold ground. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she hoped Nocturne wouldn't return. The night gradually rolled in, all natural light gone and all artificial light long since extinguished, leaving the room to bask in the weak light of a thin crescent moon. Even that didn't last. Soon, dark storm clouds rolled in where they covered the moon, heavy rain poured down, and thunder boomed in the distance and closer to home. Lightning crackled across the sky, illuminating the room shrouded in pain. Ellie continued to cry in vain, her dispair continuing through the night, alone. She's a Demon, a Harlot *Original Character: Khali *Warnings: None Khali gripped the glass of red wine in her hand as she stared at the floor. She was a succubus, though with the way she was acting, it would be hard to tell. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest in a large oak armchair complete with red padding on the seat, back and arms. Her dark wings were wrapped somewhat lazily around her figure. Her silver hair was a mess, un-brushed and unruly. The seductress wore a simple silk bathrobe, not exactly see through but not exactly made with complete modesty either. It was comfortable, its all that mattered to Khali at that moment. She took a sip of wine with a scowl, allowing her mind to wander off to the being she had come to destroy in order to avenge her long time and now dead friend, Sally. "Filthy whore." she muttered in distaste. "You'll be more of a challenge than I thought… you're stronger then when Sally died." Her hands clenched the glass. Fearing cracks, she tossed the glass, watching it shatter, the red wine like blood dripping down the wall. This Throne is Ours *Original Character/s: Gillian, Dracula *Warnings: Blood, gore What Have I Become? *Original Character: Gillian *Warnings: None I frowned at the woman that stared back at me in the mirror. She had flowing red locks of hair, flawless porcelain skin... red eyes, sharp ivory fangs. A lust to kill and sate the burning fire that shaped this new world I know nothing of. The sun hurt, silver hurt. Wanting to drain the life of my loved ones until they're just an empty and still corpse on the ground. That hurts. Not being able to stop after I taste that sweet liquid that promises to drown it all out. That hurts us both. Five Bodies *League of Legends: Sivir, Xerath, Nunu, Nasus, Ashe, Soraka *Warnings: Blood Sivir was know as the Battle Mistress for a reason. It was more often than not that a poor soul would find their end at her hand, her spinning blade the last thing they'd see before they saw nothing. Sadly, this was the case for five more champions. Sivir's speed was unrivaled, the effort she put into hurling that blade hardly showed as it split into three on impact with the yeti. Leaping right, with one mighty throw, the blade cut clean through not only Nunu, but Trundle just behind him as it returned back to its owner, warm, thick blood spraying off of its four edges. As they fell, the remaining three fell back in fear, retreating to their nearest turret. The icy air and wind had no ill effect on the mistress who wiped a few flecks of blood from her cheek. Next she targeted the healer, Annie, who attempted to stun the mistress in a dire attempt to stop her but to no avail, her tiny body falling to the blade before it returned to Sivir again. As soon as she caught it, she hurled it yet again, this time at Nasus. The curator roared in rage, raising the decorative axe and summoning forth a surge of spiritual energy on the ground beneath the mistress. She could feel the impact through the ground and the energy being drawn from her body, but again, it did not faze her. Another throw of the blade where it split into three, another, and finally a massive throw that cut the guardian down where he stood. "Xerath!" She yelled, voice echoing through the abyss. The Magus Ascendant floated fearfully beneath the turret he hoped would protect him, but another truth dawned on him. Wounded from the battle previous, the cluster of blue energy, chains and shrapnel dared not attack, and for good reason. Bracing the turret fire, Sivir dashed forward towards him, and with one final hurl of her blade, the mage exploded, the blue energy flickering and dying as the chains exploded apart. A final hit of the purple beam was all it took to bring the mistress to her knees as she left its range. "Pentakill!" the announcer boomed. Sivir panted and fell to her knees, stabbing the soaked blade into the hard ground, blood dripping from it in what seemed to be rivers. "Get paid, and get out." she growled. A Song by the Sea *League of Legends: Yasuo, Nami *Warnings: None Sand *League of Legends: Sivir, Malzahar *Warnings: None An Unlikely Friend *League of Legends, Original Character: Hecarim, Arianna *Warnings: None It's In Our Blood *League of Legends, Original Character: Vladimir, Victoria *Warnings: None More Than a Mere Plaything *League of Legends: Sona x Thresh *Warnings: None Army of One *League of Legends: Zed *Warnings: None Orders *Original Character: Delphoi *Warnings: None Words were merely orders to the priest. Do this, do that. Protect those people, kill that murderer, smite that rogue. She hardly had control of her own life. Cinema *Originall Character/s: Eli, Gillian *Warnings: None Of Magic and Swords *Original Character/s: Saffron, Jason *Warnings: None Family *League of Legends, Original Character/s: Thresh x Sona, Katherine, Genevieve, Eleanor, Jessamine, Issac, Seth, James, Emmett *Warnings: None "Katherine, Emmett… Seth… Jessamine…. James, Eleanor… Issac… and Genevieve." Sona mumbled to herself quietly as her entourage of children entered the large dining hall and seated themselves at the long table, talking and screaming amongst themselves. She folded her arms across her chest and gave a somewhat relived sigh. "Eight children and you still look as beautiful as you did the first day I saw you." a smooth voice remarked. Sona turned her head towards her husband and gave a light smile. "No need to exaggerate. And you said you wanted one." she replied, jabbing him softly in the ribs as Thresh rested his head on top of hers, his hands gently raking up and down her arms. "Well I guess parenthood is my thing, love." Where's My Salvation? *Character: Myself *Warnings: None I curled up on my side under my white duvet, the quiet darkness hugging my figure under it in the most ominous of manners. I sighed quietly, unable to fall asleep for even a moment before those nightmares plagued my mind, infecting my imagination and sanity as if it was all some horrible vision of the past or future. It could have happened I guess, my life was warped and twisted in ways most couldn't imagine. I sniffed, blinking rapidly to rid my eyes of tears. I let them fall from my eyes, eyes that had seen such horror, down my cheeks, the cheeks that would fall to the cold hard ground after the blood had spilt, to the white covers, one thing in my life that had not been tarnished. I felt uneasy. I had been like this for hours. Every night when I went to bed it was the same feeling, only getting worse each day. What are Feelings *Original Character: Rosa *Warnings: None Of Magic and Monsters *Original Character/s: Roger, Ardella *Warnings: None Night *League of Legends: Sona *Warnings: None No one, to tuck you in at night. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up in a fright, the thin blue blanket falling to the floor You're sleeping with the lights on. The candle in the corner was still dimly burning, wax now covering the top of the oak dresser. Can't scream for help, you're all alone. The young, mute teen wiped her eyes, hands trembling, eyes falling to the floor. All you want is a home. The orphanage fell silent. Category:Original Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Collection